


Night of Shadows: Oni! Genji x OC

by ZA_Black92



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Eventual Romance, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Oni Genji Shimada, Protective Genji Shimada, Protective Zenyatta, making dumb choices, oc is Zenyatta's foster daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: After her friend Mayu is in a car accident and rendered comatose, Anri is left devastated, until months later... when she sees her friend standing out in her yard one night, she chases after Mayu every night and is lead into a world of demons, ghosts and corruption...How will Anri save her friend's soul?====





	Night of Shadows: Oni! Genji x OC

** The following is a non profit fan based story, Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

** _**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading! **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

** **

"Hi Mayu.." Anri greeted her friend as she took a seat next to her friends bed. "You missed the culture festival, we ended up doing an animal cosplay cafe, I was a fox, Takumi took lots pictures for you." She said somberly watching the subtle rise and fall of the bottle blond's chest when ever she breathed, while trying to ignore the sounds of the machines that were keeping her friend alive. "He and Mikoto were going to come too, but Mikoto's aunt is remodeling the Apartment so they're helping her." the Honey eyed girl explained hoping her friend could hear her and know she wasn't forgotten, since the accident.

"The summer festivals coming up, I know you were looking forward to it..." The bespectacled girl hummed recalling last year when the four friends were together for the first time it really gave Mayuki a new perspective on life cos' for the first time; no one was just friends with her because of her family's money they were friends because they saw her for the real Mayuki, a nice respectful and caring girl willing to help an old homeless man who had fallen in the road cross the street and buy him lunch without giving two shits what others would think, Instead of the spoiled ignorant bottle blond heiress who goes out partying every night.

Anri sighed it had been two months since the accident Mayuki wasn't getting better...the doctors were stumped her body's condition was fully healed and brain activity was all normal and functioning properly! But Mayuki still won't wake up the ravenette girl chest felt tight as her eyes went from her friends'd face to her hands that were clenching her uniform skirt tightly "I wish you could tell me what was wrong so we could all go together this year." Anri said with shaky sigh as tears started welling in her eyes. "We miss you.." she choked out before a nurse entered and informed it was time to leave with a sympathetic smile as Anri wiped her eyes and got up from her before reaching for Mayu's hand squeezing it. "I'll come back soon." She promised leaving her friend to rest.

Anri went about her day her after school job then went grocery shopping as she was walking home Anri was deep in thought she hadn't been watching where she was going and bumped into something...well that something turned out to be someone who caught an apple that had fallen out of her one of her bags, before it hit ground. "Sorry abou-" Her voice trailed off she when saw the man she bump into he was good looking she'll give him that, but his green hair copper eyes screamed mischief that he was totally a player! if those two scantily clad and very drunk women hanging off of him were anything to go by...

Anri mentally grimaced as he tried to hand her the apple back. _Heaven knows where that hand has been!_ "Erm, You keep it...Sorry for bumping into you." She said and quickly scurried off leaving the man seemingly flabbergasted as one of his lady friends squinted at teen. "Waaitt, I knu er'!" the woman slurred while unsteadily pointed after Anri "she the one who visits coma girl! the huspital where i wurks!" she drunkenly explained as best she could while the man she was hanging off kept his gaze on the bespectacled girl's retreating form. "Coma girl? Tell me more..." He implored taking a bite out of the apple as they kept walking down the road.

** _A few days Later _ **

Anri yawned walked down the halls of the old house she called home towel resting on her neck as she had just finished showering she glanced outside and looked up at the moon the slowly averted her gaze towards mountain's peak, there was a legend surrounding this town tales of a corrupted monk who performed a ritual sacrificing the souls of girls achieved immortality and ruled mercilessly over the land for years, before a family of Oni took pity on the people of this land with the help of their guardian dragons banished the monks stagnant soul into oblivion. that's why they hold the summer festival every year to pay tribute and gratitude to the guardian Oni for their freedom... 

However until now? Anri liked to believe it was just a story to tell tourists and misbehaving children. But recently there have been an alarming amount of disappearances and deaths surrounding the mountain... Mostly young women of different backgrounds with no relation to each other, some of the kids at school would joke that it was the monk's soul taking it's revenge on the townsfolk! there was even a rumor that someone found an old crumbling shrine deep in the woods near the mountains peak! But such a thing would be impossible! what with the landslides and forest fires that have hit the area, any building that far up would've surely been destroyed!

Anri's tired eyes then traveled down the darken treeline towards her front yard, in an instant Anri's entire body went cold as her sight locked onto a figure standing in her yard staring right at her...it was Mayuki! But something was off about her, not the fact she was in her hospital pajamas. No, it was her eyes they were blank listless the way the blond girl had smiled at her was almost unnatural it felt wrong, then she started walking away in slow pace as if she wanted Anri to follow..

Anri despite seeing a lot of horror movies and knows that never ever ends well for the protagonists, Did just that! she grabbed a flashlight rushed down the stairs put on her sneakers and ran after Mayuki, but the blonde always seemed to be ahead of Anri despite how slow she was walking, the ravenette started getting worried when she noticed how darker it was getting despite the street lights being on and how every shadow seemed be watching her as she was slowing down a contemplating going back home? Anri hadn't realized she passed a certain green haired playboy in her haste.

The night was young and good times were expected to be had! A least that what Genji thought as he and his lady of the night were headed back to her place for a little after party fun, that was until he felt a nip in the air as something foul and sweet caught his nose, his eyes flashed red as he looked up in time to see a blond girl shambling passed past him...She looked very wrong, after she was out of sight; the sweet scent of the glasses girl that bumped into him a few nights ago followed... She ended up rushing past him in her pajamas while calling out to the blond girl to stop!

"A little late for her running around isn't it?" the woman mumbled sobering up a little the man next to her cocked a brow there were two girls not... Then Genji's drunken mind slowly caught up, he then realized where Blondie was leading the shorter girl towards; It was the north seal's main pillar! when she get's past that it's free game to any demon who smells her.

"Kuso..." he snarled and took off after them confusing his date who shivered threw her hands in front of her face when a sudden gust of wind blew past, she blinked and looked around confused then scratched her head "what was I doing?" she said to herself before a giving up and going home.

**Meanwhile **

Genji had shifted to his true form and chased after the girls taking back alleys and hopping from roof to roof, not that it really matter normal humans can't see him! or rather their minds can't comprehend what it's seeing is real and makes them ignore it, then there a the seers the one who aren't completely ignorant to their surroundings and actually know when take a good look at the world and realize they're not alone! That girl was probably one.

Genji growled as he landed on a streetlight as he finally caught up with the girl, something was wrong here.... the miasma was thicker than normal the red fog was usually kept at bay by the four seals; The Fox,The Crane, The South Dragon and The North Dragon. but something's causing a disturbance and weakening the barriers!

Genji's red eyes narrowed when he realized how close the raven haired girl was getting to the boundary, thinking fast Genji tossed a shuriken at Blondie whatever creature that was posing as her let a deep inhuman shriek causing her would be victim to fall backwards and gawk as Genji's green demon fire started to consume Blondie it revealing it true form in process; a clay-doll... 

the Oni shifted back to his human disguise and jumped from his perch landing a few feet the stupefied girl watched the doll burned and melted away revealing a small parchment with LURE written on it before burning away.

"Wha...Mayu..." the girl stammered still in shock at what she's just seen. "That wasn't you're friend." Genji huffed coming up behind her causing the girl to whip her head around he winced seeing tears and immediately averted his eyes back to the boundary, "What do you mean that wasn't Mayuki?" she croaked her body was shaking as she was still trying to understand what was happening and why the playboy from earlier was here? D-Did he have something to do with this? she watched as he calmly walk over to the burnt clay pile he examined it before turning his gaze towards the woods.

"you know the stories about this place, Right? What happens to little girls who wander far from home?" He mused Anri felt her face heated up annoyed and insulted that he called her a little girl and went to correct him that she was an adult!_(she's 19)_ only to be cut by a group of drunks who wandered on on to the scene. They got one look at Anri in her PJ and immediately started jeering and whistling at her. Only for the playboy step in he pulled her to her feet and shot the men a harsh glare causing them to back off, and dragged the girl out of the wooded trail and back into town. 

"Where's your house?"

"I not going to tell some stranger where I-"

"Genji Shimada, now tell me where you live unless you'd rather take you're chances alone?" 

"The North Mountain shrine." Genji stopped walking for a moment and looked down at the girl surprised, She was living at his...

"Something wrong Shimada-san?"

Genji shook his his head walked ahead of her. "No, and it's Genji." he huffed leading the ravenette back to the shrine, His shrine. She was living there how the hell had he not notice that? Sure he hasn't been around much, But damn he would've notice a girl walking around the place! he'll have talk to master Zenyatta about this! 

He allowed the Omnic monk to stay at the shrine after his monastery was sacked by a Omnic hate group, he's been living there 10-11 eleven years now? Two were relatively silent as they approached shrine entrance to see a very worried Zenyatta looking around frantically while calling out.

"_ANRI! ...ANRI! _are you out here?!..." Before muttering to himself warily "Where could that child be? she never goes out this late..."Genji had to guess Anri was the girl's name and he guessed correct as the girl yelled "Zenny!" and ran into the omnic's arms who hugged her before scolding her "Don't ever run out of the house like that again! I was worried!" The teen started tell him that she saw Mayuki and chase after her and her friend burst into flames then this green haired guy walked her home!

Zenyatta's optics dimmed then brightened the omnic equivalency to blinking as he tried to make sense of what the girl was saying, then looked passed Anri and noticed Genji watching them mouth a thin line brow cocked; clearly wanting an explanation... The monk stiffened a bit before sheepishly telling Anri to go inside the honey eyed girl was hesitant but complied.

Leaving Zenyatta and Genji alone once the oni was sure the girl was inside and not eavesdropping, he shifted to his demon form. "So, Master when were you going to tell me you've become a family man?" Genji asked nodding towards his house. "I already did." His master replied somewhat taken aback that Genji had forgotten the talk they had a few years back..The the gray skinned Oni gawked at him disbelief, when his master said he had to cut training short because he had to go pick his foster daughter up from school! Genji had laughed it off thinking it was a prank.

" You mean that wasn't a joke?!" the demon ninja exclaimed stunned as omnic tilted his head in bemusement asking why would he joke about that? "It was April first!" again the omnic was clueless, causing the ninja to explain holidays to the monk. "oh, forgive me I would've pick better date to tell you." Zenyatta said realizing how anyone would've shrug that situation off as a joke. "How did the girl come into your custody?" Genji inquired knowing well random children just don't appear on someones doorstep in this day and age.

"Aaron and Sachie Townsend, lovely couple you would've gotten along with them." Zenyatta went onto explain how that Sachie was originally from Japan, she fled after her family tried to force her into an arranged marriage, she traveled to Canada eventually met Aaron a police officer who helped her when someone had stolen her backpack, they fell in love and got married had Anri moved back moved back to Japan and into this town so Anri could get to know her mother's culture...

unfortunately when Anri was eight there was an accident Aaron and Sachie when out on a date and were driving back to town when a bad storm had hit. "There was landslide their car got swept-away, Search and Rescue found it a few days later you guessed the rest." the Omnic said grimly optics dim as he recalled how broken that child was when she figured out her parents weren't coming home, Genji eyes averted to ground feeling pity for the girl having to loose her whole family like that.

"She reminded me you, when she first started living with me, she was very angry,hurt,confused and felt betrayed and lashed out a lot, eventually she started coming around..started acting like a child again." Zenyatta hummed happy at the progress Anri's made since her younger years."She's grown into a lovely young lady..." He chirped a little to sweetly.

Genji suddenly felt a chill go down his back as the monk continued. "Oh my yes, a beautiful young maiden.~ Who I would gladly turn _someone's_ life into a living nightmare for... if he were to ever _think_ about playing with her..."The Oni felt sweat dripped down his face and as Zenyatta lean into him menacingly.

"Of course _you_ would never do that to my little girl's heart, Right Genji?~" the monk hummed curiously his tone screamed _Choose your words carefully now”_...Genji's insides felt like they were made of permafrost as he stammered out.

"O..Of course not Master." he felt his soul leave his body as Zenyatta's happy aura finally returned and the monk patted him on the shoulder. "Good! Now, tell me how this mess started." the Omnic led the ninja up to the shrine's inner sanctum. 


End file.
